


Land of Youth

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Dark, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Deep, deep down here, it was almost a futility to believe in such a place.





	Land of Youth

When he got the first parts, one of four keys to the promised land, he thought it was suspiciously easy. Nothing jumped out at him, no specials to use, and it didn’t cost anything to find them.

Maybe that was a kindness in this dark place, a subway going nowhere. Inhabitants that moved on and off like clockwork. Points and work and enemies that all blended together in a horrible mixture of failure and exuberance.

Finally, finally, all of them were brought to the telephone, and he waited for the crackly thing to ring.

It began ringing once again and he answered the telephone, awaiting what the speaker on the other line would say.

“You have done it!” the telephone crackled out. “You have [VERB NOT FOUND] all the four parts! You have proven yourself worthy, number five zero zero zero zero zero zero-“

The zeroes continued on and on. Not knowing what else to do, and a hot panic at the thought that his way out of this place was lost, he struck the base of the telephone.

“-eady to visit the promised land?”

He nodded, breathing out heavily in relief.

“This is it. Are you really ready to ascend to a higher plane?”

He nodded once again, eyeing the parts. He wondered how they would be constructed to help.

“The promised land awaits. Are you ready to be a part of something bigger than yourself?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. His voice sounded like it had not been used in a long time.

“Congratulations number [SUBJECT NOT FOUND]! The door to the promised land will now open!”

There was a cacophony of noise and electricity as the phone and parts began to construct themselves into something imposing.

The telephone rested on the top, the black cap and the blades following. The big glass structure rested on the base, and cheerful music played as bright lights flashed.

It was colorful, just as it was going to be on the surface. He entered the base and clasped his hands together, wondering if it was possible to burst from happiness.

-

Agent 3 barely escaped the teeth of the Octomaw, and she kicked at the ground where the machine blew up, happily scattering the green ink that proved the machine’s doom.

There was a sudden sound, and she whirled all around. After this battle she would be ready for another battle with a lost, stray enemy.

But it came from down below, something like creaking metal. Agent 3 crept to the edge of the stage and leaned down, straining to hear whatever it was. It was a metal structure that was crumbling apart. Agent 3 then thought that it was a train going over the rails, though where a train and its rails could be she didn’t know.

Now that she listened closely, it sounded more like screaming. Howls that got louder and louder until they suddenly stopped and all that Agent 3 could hear was groaning metal and an unknown train once again.

She shivered and ran away from the edge, telling herself that she was afraid she’d fall off into the abyss. The crackle of the freed Zapfish never sounded more comforting.


End file.
